


осенний поиск слов

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: Мое главное, эталонное (время года между летом и зимой) случилось, когда мне было пятнадцать. Такое, знаете, из-за которого ежегодно потом приходится придирчиво разыскивать среди желтых листьев, хотя бы один верного цвета, напряженно принюхиваться, почувствовав нечто похожее на идеальный запах скорого мороза, просыпаться посреди ночи, подумав, что услышала, как бьет по карнизу нужный дождь – и довольствоваться мелочами, и получать по полной, когда в самую неудачную (точку на временной оси) под ногой правильно хрустнет сухой лист и воспоминания не отогнать, словно кто-то сунул в рот мадленку и не дает выплюнуть: лица, разговоры, события, радость и неловкость, стыд и довольство – и когда оно прекращается – спустя часы или дни – я измождена. Но время идет, воспоминания истончаются, исчезают, и вот я снова начинаю искать, ждать, скучать и верю, что в этот раз они принесут удовольствие, а не будут меня мучить.





	осенний поиск слов

**Author's Note:**

> определения жирным и в скобках, слова могут идти в четырех направлениях.

Мое главное,  _эталонное_   **(время года между летом и зимой)**  случилось, когда мне было пятнадцать. Такое, знаете, из-за которого ежегодно потом приходится придирчиво разыскивать среди желтых листьев, хотя бы один  _верного_ цвета, напряженно принюхиваться, почувствовав нечто похожее на  _идеальный_  запах скорого мороза, просыпаться посреди ночи, подумав, что услышала, как бьет по карнизу  _нужный_ дождь – и довольствоваться мелочами, и получать по полной, когда в самую неудачную  **(точку на временной оси)**  под ногой  _правильно_  хрустнет сухой лист и воспоминания не отогнать, словно кто-то сунул в рот мадленку и не дает выплюнуть: лица, разговоры, события, радость и неловкость, стыд и довольство – и когда оно прекращается – спустя часы или дни – я измождена. Но время идет, воспоминания истончаются, исчезают, и вот я снова начинаю искать, ждать, скучать и верю, что в этот раз они принесут удовольствие, а не будут меня мучить.

Во второй половине того августа  **(ближайшие родственники человека)** , по причинам разочаровывающим, но понятным в историческом контексте, отправили меня в  _безопасность_  – к незнакомому то ли другу, то ли родственнику, за пять тысяч километров от дома. М. было около сорока, он носил мешковатые серые костюмы,  _всегда_  курил, считал, что  **(внимание, попечение, уход)**  обо мне должны сводиться к нерегулярному подкидыванию денег и такому же нерегулярному вопросу, как дела в школе, на который я не трудилась отвечать, потому что он никогда не слушал. Отвечать, впрочем, было нечего. Никаких дел в школе у меня не было, потому что я в ней ни разу не появилась, а добраться до М., чтобы сообщить об этом, они не могли: он недавно сменил телефонный номер и знала его только я, а навестить было некого, потому что я не открывала дверь, а М., если и появлялся, делал это ближе к середине ночи и исчезал на рассвете. Пару раз приходили слишком длинные, формально обеспокоенные письма, но я их выбросила, и официальные представители будто бы почувствовали, что их внимание не нужно, и больше меня не беспокоили.

 

Поначалу я сидела в квартире: бродила из комнаты в комнату, лениво переключала каналы в телевизоре, играла в тетрис с трещиной поперек экрана, перечитывала три романа, без обложек, начала и конца, которые нашла под кроватью у М. Потом я начала выбираться наружу, сначала не дальше двора, чуть позже – не дальше квартала. Я сторонилась ровесников, которых видела днем и вечером, но в то же время изнывала от одиночества. Этот  **(?)**  решился, когда М. в очередной раз надолго пропал, у меня кончились деньги, а желание поглощать шоколад не исчезло. На соседней улице недавно открылся небольшой магазин, в котором еще не было ни камер, ни охранников, ни рам на входе – и я наслаждалась этим, осторожно, но по полной. Раз в день, в обед или вечером, когда было больше всего людей, я наведывалась в  **(от араб. makhzān)** , набивала внутренние карманы куртки сладостями и выходила. Все шло отлично, и стало еще лучше, когда в один вечер ко мне подошли два длинноволосых парня в косухах, один хлопнул меня по плечу, второй широко улыбнулся, и оба похвалили мою чистую работу. Мы разговорились, я прибавила себе лет, на всякий случай сочинила отличную от своей, но легкую, чтобы случайно не ошибиться потом, биографию, честно рассказала, как скучно живу, и влилась в шумную, разношерстную компанию.

Это были неформалы, которых объединяла скорее не любовь к чему-то общему, а нелюбовь ко всему  _обычному_ , и с ними было интересно.

Я иногда радуюсь тому, что увлекательные вечера с металлистами никогда не заканчивались реальными изнасилованиями, и ни одна из веселых прогулок со скинхедами не кончилась убийством. Глупо ужасаться прошлому, и я это никогда не делаю, но иногда мысли лезут и лезут и становится дурно от всего, что  _могло_  случиться.

И все же это было прекрасное время. Компания людей разного возраста, статуса,  _всего_ , и я находила собеседников, которые любили японскую литературу, т.е. Рю, а не Харуки, которые готовы были лить слезы над наиболее удачным словосочетанием у Бродского, которые цитировали Ремарка и Экзюпери, прочитав по одной книге у обоих, и была счастлива. Одна  **(устар. девушка)**  водила меня по выставкам, учила разбираться в современном искусстве и знакомила с художницами и художниками, которые страшно разочаровывали меня отсутствием артистичности. Другой пару раз в неделю водил домой и кормил удивительными блюдами, которые выучил в Кордон Блю и которые редко заказывали в ресторане, где он был шефом. Были девчонки-восьмиклассницы, с которыми можно было весело сплетничать об их одноклассниках, и которые  _всегда_ радовались, когда кто-то начинал напевать соответствующую песню. Были сорокалетние мальчики, которые все еще жили с родителями и на их деньги, но умели так рассказывать о новых играх и альбомах, что  **(интерактивное общение)**  в итоге приходило к долгим рассуждениям о внешней и внутренней политике или размышлениям о будущем нравственности. Одна учила меня стрелять, другой – играть на укулеле, которая тогда еще казалась забавной диковинкой. Как правильно заваривать и пить матэ и куда бить, если я передумала, а второй участник не желает понимать.

Некоторые пускали меня пожить к себе, некоторые сетовали, какая я худая, и кормили, некоторые подсовывали денег – и я была счастлива, пока однажды не осознала, что чем дальше я с ними, тем меньше шансов оказаться в другом, более приятном месте. Можно было срывать голоса, споря об античных драмах, можно было искать смыслы и подтексты в артхаусных фильмах, можно было до крови из пальцев разучивать  **(сочетания звуков, взятые одновременно)**  к песням, которые мы горланили по ночам в темных дворах, тусоваться с готами на кладбищах, заваливаться под утро в клубы к знакомым барменам, ночевать в подъездах, жить на чужих дачах – но какими бы чудесными, увлекательными, умными не были мои спутники, все они быстро меняли темы разговора, если становилось очевидно, что мне заметно меньше девятнадцати, прятали глаза, если я проговаривалась о том, откуда на самом деле приехала, смущались, если я была слишком наивной, слишком искренней – они чувствовали себя неловко, когда я становилась собой.

К концу октября я уже реже приходила на встречи, общалась только с теми, кто, как мне казалось, на самом деле интересовался мной, или с теми, кто мог похвастаться большой библиотекой дома – мне нужны были книги, но денег, чтобы их покупать, не было, а воровать их я отчего-то стеснялась. После празднования Хэллоуина, когда я неожиданно оказалась самой стильной девушкой, потому что щеголяла с голыми лодыжками, но не потому, что осознала себя трендсеттером, а потому, что у меня не было ни теплой обуви, ни целых колготок и нашлись только одни носки – те, которые я стащила у девушки, которую однажды привел домой М., никто не поинтересовался, ни мерзну ли я – и я решила, что этого достаточно.

Безусловно, это были подростковая  **(чрезмерная крайность взглядов)**  и неприятная привычка считать всех обязанными уделять мне максимум внимания. С чего кому-то беспокоиться о моих лодыжках, если я веду себя как взрослый и разумный человек. Но тогда я страшно обиделась.

Больше я к ним не приходила. Больше мы не встречались.

Первая  **(1/2)**  ноября тянулась и тянулась – редкие прогулки, редкие короткие разговоры с М., долгое сидение у окна, бесконечные передачи по телевизору, а потом М. зачем-то начал приносить домой пачки газет с объявлениями, я начала их читать, выбирать, куда бы сходить, и нашла симпатичное. В трех станциях от меня проводился кастинг в новую группу, но важно было другое – объявление обещало горячие напитки и закуски, и они меня привлекли.

На следующий день я отправилась на кастинг.

Он проходил в клубе, который, как и любое другое ночное заведение, днем выглядел несуразным, заброшенным и  _огромным_. Я записалась одной из последних, чему радовалась, потому что, пока остальные готовились и переживали, в моем распоряжении оказались столы с едой, и она была отличной. Я поела, поела еще, и еще, набила  **(детали для переноски и хранения небольших объектов)**  конфетами и печеньем, и собралась уже уходить, как наступила моя очередь, и пришлось идти на сцену.

С. рассказывала потом, как ее потрясло мое равнодушие к происходящему, независимый вид и очевидный, для любого, кто готов присмотреться, страх – не перед сценой или выступлением, подобное никогда со мной не случалось, но я тогда боялась, постоянно боялась – неопределенного будущего или его отсутствия вообще, того, что меня заставят рассказать правду о себе и того, что не найдется тот, кто заставит. Причин было немало, и я старалась о них не думать.

Я запела что-то из того, что часто крутилось тогда по MTV. Голос был и остается не особенно сильным, но две трети полученного общего музыкального образования позволяли попадать в ноты. Я без энтузиазма оттарабанила песню, поклонилась и собралась уходить со сцены, но продюсер будущей группы сказал остаться, позвал долговязого юношу, который пробовался незадолго до меня и исполнил арию. Пел он хорошо, но ария на итальянском, как только в голову пришло  – у бедняги не было шансов. Его отправили на сцену, чтобы он сыграл для меня. Он послушно отправился играть. Я спела еще две песни. С., о которой я тогда, конечно же, ничего не знала, что-то нашептывала продюсеру на  **(сложный орган для восприятия колебаний)** , и он кивал.

Мне это быстро наскучило. С., как выяснилось потом, говорила, что мне явно не больше пятнадцати, что нужно не отпускать меня, а поговорить и выяснить, что не так. В том, что что-то не так она была уверена.

После третьей песни я окончательно почувствовала неладное, сообщила, что мне пора, соскочила со сцены, прихватила со стола последнее клубничное пирожное, и убежала. На улице было темно, холодно, я пробежала несколько дворов от клуба и сбавила темп, и прогуливалась по аллее в парке, с удовольствием откусывала куски от пирожного, когда меня окликнул долговязый исполнитель арий. Я угостила его конфетами, он отдал мне свой шарф, и мы медленно побрели к метро.

Он рассказал, что весной окончил школу и теперь учится в консерватории, рассказал, что родители его во всем поддерживают и верят в его музыкальное будущее, рассказал, что они купили ему квартиру, чтобы он не переживал о том, что их побеспокоит, когда репетирует, он болтал, болтал, болтал, а я расстраивалась все больше. Он заметил, спросил, в чем дело, и я рассказала – как есть, правду. Он ужаснулся, сказал, что я не должна возвращаться к М., что могу пожить у него, он все расскажет родителям и они обязательно помогут, и я знала, что так оно, скорее всего, и будет, но мы пришли к  **(** **mostly** **подземной городской железной дороге)** , я отдала ему шарф и сбежала.

Наутро мне позвонили и сказали, что я прошла в группу. Я спросила о моем почти спасителе, но он, конечно же, не прошел.

Я не собиралась идти на встречу, но за час до нее передумала и побежала – к С., которая задавала вопросы так, что я не могла не отвечать на них, к школе, в которую меня, конечно же, отправили и в которой я была  _необычайно_ популярна, к бесконечным встречам, документам, рассказам о себе, которые были нужны, чтобы С. сумела добиться опекунства, к дням, годам, десятилетиям, в которых мне не приходилось ни мерзнуть, ни голодать, не читать без по кругу книги, в которых была только середина.

Это было первое декабря. Осень кончилась в тот  **(промежуток времени от рассвета до заката)** , когда я побежала к будущему.

Иногда, когда обычная осень напоминание мне ту,  _особенную_ , мне любопытно, чем все кончилось. Что случилось с М.? Что с музыкальной карьерой доброго долговязого юноши? Где теперь те неформалы, с которыми мне было так хорошо и весело?

Я не знаю.


End file.
